


All I Want For Christmas

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Ben hates the whole Christmas Season, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas fic, Crack Fic, F/M, Holiday sweets, Office Holiday Party, Oreo balls, Pining, Secret Santa, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: It was the week before Christmas. The whole office was in a festive mood, decorating their desks and offices, making the whole damn place look like a winter wonderland. Fake snow was on the windows, paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, glitter EVERYWHERE. Gingerbread houses, dishes full of candy, doors were covered in wrapping paper and festive bows. Near a corner was a real Christmas tree that caused a lot of trouble when it was first brought in after Thanksgiving. A squirrel had made a home in said tree and wreaked havoc on the office until animal control was called in to capture and release. The Hanukkah Menorah sat perched nearby with white candles on it. The air was full of overly sweet smells: peppermint mocha this, sugar cookie flavored that. Oh Look! Snickerdoodles! Ben Solo swore if he had to smell one more ginger-mint-oodle anything or hear ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ one more time he would hurl. He just needed to survive the last week of work before the short break. Then, the schedule came out. A fucking schedule for daily themes for the following week!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 104





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta for this Christmas fic!
> 
> I also made playlist on Spotify for [ All I Want For Christmas](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3v7Tru61pCWsg6wNp4nFGl?si=TR50T1QETSuvRFJ_gIvwfQ) if you would like to hear some overplayed holiday music while you read! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday season!

It was the week before Christmas. The whole office was in a festive mood, decorating their desks and offices, making the whole damn place look like a winter wonderland. Fake snow was on the windows, paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, glitter EVERYWHERE. Gingerbread houses, dishes full of candy, doors were covered in wrapping paper and festive bows. Near a corner was a real Christmas tree that caused a lot of trouble when it was first brought in after Thanksgiving. A squirrel had made a home in said tree and wreaked havoc on the office until animal control was called in to capture and release. The Hanukkah Menorah sat perched nearby with white candles on it. The air was full of overly sweet smells: peppermint mocha this, sugar cookie flavored that. Oh Look! Snickerdoodles! Ben Solo swore if he had to smell one more ginger-mint-oodle anything or hear ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ one more time he would hurl. He just needed to survive the last week of work before the short break. Then, the schedule came out. A fucking schedule for daily themes for the following week! Monday was wear blue and white day. Ben Solo could do that. He has plenty of dark blue shirts and sweaters, out of his dark wardrobe. 

  
  


Ben sipped his hot coffee in the elevator when Rey Johnson ran in as the doors started closing. She offered a bright smile as the door shut. The elevator was immediately full of the smell of freshly baked peanut butter cookies with the smallest hint of her floral scented perfume.

“Good morning, Mr. Solo.” Her voice was too chipper for this time of the morning.

Ben gave her a curt nod. “Miss Johnson.”

“I keep telling you to just call me Rey.” 

“Miss Johnson, as your boss, I think that is highly inappropriate.” He softly replied.

Rey opened her container of cookies. “Peanut butter cookie? I’m afraid the hershey kisses on top melted a bit, but they are still delicious!” 

The cookies did have an overwhelming delicious scent, but he preferred her perfume. “No thank you.” He watched as her smile faltered.

“I guess it is too early.” She cleared her throat as she closed the container. The blue sweater she wore almost matched his dark blue sweater. It was a shade lighter than Ben’s, not that he compared.

“Yeah, too early for sweets.” He offered before the elevator door opened, and they walked into their office space. 

“So… um football. What team did you watch last night?” Rey cleared her throat.

“Huh? Oh, I don’t watch football.” Ben looked over at her curiously, noting she was whispering something to herself before biting her lip. He noticed it was a little habit of hers when she was deep in thought.

Ben hastily walked towards his office as Rey was surrounded by friends with morning greetings while she placed the cookies on the reception desk with decorative paper plates she pulled from her bag. Her smile was the brightest as she opened the package of festive plates and napkins before she walked to her desk. Her eyes drifted towards Ben’s office. He was already busy typing on his laptop, but she had hoped to see his eyes once more before logging on.

  
  


Tuesday morning she all but jumped into the elevator. Ben took a deep breath at not just the sight of her in spandex leggings, leg warmers, a skirt over her leggings, jean jacket, bangles, and fishnet gloves, but her hair distracted him the most. Her hair was teased and looked as if no amount of wind could make a single strand move. He could smell the hair spray over the new tray of goodies she was carrying.

Rey looked at Ben and smiled. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Mr. Solo? You don’t look like you stepped out of the 80’s at all.”

“I’d much rather avoid the 80’s fashion choices.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of her hair. It was ridiculous, although it did nothing to affect her good looks.

“So, that new um-” Rey stopped breathing when Ben looked at her again. “Um, oh Galaxy Wars movie looks interesting. Do you like that stuff?”

“There’s a new movie? I hardly ever go to the movies.”

“Oh.” Rey turned to the elevator door again and waited a few floors before opening her container. “Oreo balls?”

“I’m sorry?” All Ben heard was ‘balls’.

“Oreo balls? I made a batch of both the chocolate oreos and golden oreos.” She lifted the lid off the container and he saw dozens of balls covered in dark and white chocolate. She organized the balls. The dark chocolate had silver and gold sprinkles while the white chocolate had red and green sprinkles.”

“No thank you.” He politely declined. He tried not to smile as she popped a ball into her mouth.

“Mmm, I love these balls. They are so tasty. And I add a pinch of salt on some of them to get that sweet and salty taste.” She closed her container and looked towards the door once more.

Ben was convinced she was fucking with him. The most audible thing he heard was ‘love-balls-salty’. And he swore he saw a grin on her reflection of the elevator doors. The way her hips seemed to sashay out of the elevator only made him confirm his thinking. Or he was just horny. He’s been checking her ass out since her first interview. The downside to being her boss, he cannot make a move on her. Thankful for his long, thick coat that covered him from shoulders to his knees, he made his way into his office.

  
  


Wednesday Ben barely heard Rey as she walked behind him into the elevator. He nearly choked on his coffee when he turned around to see Rey pressing the floor button he was about to press. Rey looked at him when she heard him cough against his coffee. His eyes were wide and the foam cup was still against his lip. She gave him a quick once over noting his usual apparel that probably cost more than one month’s rent for her.

“You should look into reusable cups, Mr. Solo.” She said before turning back to the door.

Ben was still speechless as he looked her over again. She had red, white, and black pajamas on, with somewhat tight pants. A pattern of snowflakes wrapped around her legs. He could see the edge of the pajama shirt peeking past her jacket. To his disappointment, both the jacket and the shirt covered her petite butt. She had to have been cold though. The pajamas didn’t look very warm.

“Don’t you have a longer jacket?” He finally asked.

“Oh, it ripped. So, I’m using this old jacket.” She wiggled the cupcake container she was carrying. “Do you like cupcakes? They are gingerbread flavored.”

Ben noticed Rey didn’t bother to remove the lid. It could be because the container was bigger than the tins she carried cookies in.

“Did you include gumdrops?” His eyebrows shot up at how fast she turned around.

“I have a bag of them in my purse. You like gumdrops? Or gumdrops on gingerbread?” She stopped herself from saying anymore. She sounded a little desperate for this information.

“I, um, sure, every now and then.” Ben broke eye contact and looked at the floor number. “So your pajamas are… festive.”

“Yeah, festive pajamas are the way to go on pajama day. I bought these last minute because the pajamas I wear are completely inappropriate for the workplace, let alone walking around the city. People might think I’m a hooker.” She looked at his suit once more, but Ben didn’t notice; his mind was going through different types of lingerie she might wear to bed, if any. “No pajamas for you?”

“Yeah I don’t have any- wait.” He took a deep breath, remembering she didn’t need to know he slept naked. “Why are you wearing pajamas?”

Disappointment crossed Rey’s face for a split second. Did he not hear anything she said? Or remember he agreed to these festivities. “Mr. Solo, you approved the themes for this week. Remember? I personally handed the ideas to you; we talked briefly, and you said it looked fine? Today is pajama day, tomorrow ugly sweater day, then Friday is casual then our winter party.”

“Oh, that's right.” He did remember her handing him a list, but he was focused on the red lipstick she wore that day. He’d never seen her wear such a striking shade, and she looked incredible in it. He didn’t remember what they talked about.

“That is a nice tie Mr. Solo. Where did you find that? Macy’s?”

“Burberry.”

“Of course.” She muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Rey quickly replied, nearly sighing of relief when they reached their floor. 

As Ben walked in with Rey he noticed her lips were pursed together as she was once again deep in thought. She offered small smiles as she left the cupcakes on the reception desk and quickly looked away as her eyes met Ben’s.

  
  


Thursday Rey happened to walk onto the elevator seconds before Ben. Her back was pressed against the wall and she held yet another container of goodies. Ben paused in the elevator doors and gave her a once over before mumbling his hellos. She wore a green sweater, with silver tinsel loosely wrapped around her sleeves and body, little glittery pom poms thrown about through the whole thing.

“That is an interesting sweater. I can’t tell your theme though.” He softly whispered as she hadn’t given him her typically enthusiastic greeting. 

“You wouldn’t care for it.” She gave a half smile as a courtesy, but he could tell something was on her mind.

“How about, I show you mine, if you show me yours?” Ben offered.

“Mr. Solo, I’ve seen your sweaters. Let me guess, all black?”

“Oh, you are almost correct, Miss. Johnson.” He unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off. Rey’s face went from curious to clearly amused. “Well? You got the color right.”

“Where did you find a Darth Vader Christmas sweater?” Rey tried to hold her laughter back, but seeing a pattern of Stormtrooper helmets and Tie fighters surrounding Darth Vader on Mr. Brooding Solo was almost too much.

“I had to rummage one of my closets. It was a gag gift years ago. I barely squeezed it on.” Rey could tell it was a tight fit. She could make the outlines of his muscular arms through the sleeves. She reached over and picked a fuzz off one of his sleeves and then dusted the sleeve off, enjoying the feel of his arm.

“Sorry, you had something right here.” Rey tried not to feel like a smug school girl, but his arm felt incredible, and the way he looked at her as he slowly put his jacket on made her want to melt into a puddle.

“Well, lets see yours then.” Ben raised his eyebrows at her when she gave him a look. She knew he wasn’t into any of this holiday stuff that he approved.

“I’m surprised you joined in with the theme.”

“You looked upset that I forgot yesterday. Come on, show me.”

“Could you hold this please?” Rey handed him the container. Ben took it, surprised by the weight of it. “Careful, that is an eggnog cheesecake.” She crossed her arms in front of her face and had one hand in front of the other right above her head. 

“Oh, you're a Christmas tree. I don’t think I’ve seen that before.” Ben smirked. “Won’t this cheesecake go bad before the end of the day?”

“I can bet it will be gone by lunch. You don’t eat sweets though… What do you enjoy? If not something at work, what about at your home?”

“Honestly, I am a simple man. A glass of Corellian whiskey and I’m good for the evening.” Ben swore something clicked in her mind from his simple statement but hadn't the faintest idea what was on her mind. He pulled the cheesecake away when she reached for it. “I’ll carry it for you. It feels heavy.”

“I found a copycat recipe from The Cheesecake Factory.”

After Ben placed Rey’s cheesecake on the reception desk, she placed more festive plates, knives and forks next to it. Ben was convinced her bag was Mary Poppins because how can she store so much shit in it? Once Ben made it to his office he sighed in relief. He did about all he could muster to join in on Rey’s idea of holiday fun. Feeling her rub his arm because of a piece of lint made putting the old sweater on worthwhile.

  
  


Friday morning Ben was pleasantly surprised to see Rey in the elevator again. They had bumped into each other several times before but never as consistently as this past week. Rey smiled as she moved her hair behind her ear.

“This is casual for you, Mr. Solo?” She asked as she noticed he was once again wearing a fancy suit.

“Well, no. I-” Ben stopped not wanting to explain why he didn’t want to wear casual clothes to work. He sighed with a shake of his head. “What sweet did you bring today?”

“Chocolate dipped orange-almond cookies.” She opened the tin she carried them in. Large cookies cut in perfect circles. One half dipped in chocolate. The cookies reminded Ben of him and Rey. Dark and light, and together they would be perfect. He moved a package he was carrying to under his left arm.

“May I?” Ben asked as he reached for one. Rey’s bright smile was contagious. Ben’s lip trembled trying not to smile as big.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting you to taste my cookies!” Rey pursed her lips together. She moved the cookie tin towards him. Ben grabbed a cookie and bit into it. The ingredients exploded in his mouth with the perfect amount of sweetness and soft texture.

“That’s delicious. How did you find the time to bake everything that you made this week?” Ben asked before taking another bite.

“My lack of social life provides me plenty of time.” Rey shyly smiled as she closed the cookie tin.

“You always strike me as the type to have a very active social life. Everyone likes you.” He shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Rey found the way he devoured the treat adorable and sexy at the same time.

“I just like to keep to myself. Once my shift is over at work, I’m usually done with people.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Ben felt surprised by her remark. Rey was someone who naturally drew people to her. Her beautiful smile was to die for. Her laugh was like music to his ears. She always found ways to uplift everyone and found the positives in the negatives. She was simply his favorite person. 

  
  


As the day went on, Ben let his employees completely slack off from their work. Rose and Rey made more decorations. Gwen told the men where to set things up for the party that technically began at the end of the work day, but judging by the sound of the karaoke machine, it already started. It was only half past noon. The catering company Ben hired arrived shortly before 5:00. Ben made sure everyone made a plate before he served himself any of the food. Rey stood next to him against the wall as festivities went on. She tried to make small talk, but sensed he wasn’t in the mood for it and eventually walked off to throw her trash away where she was immediately pulled to some random game by her friend Rose.

Ben made small talk with everyone. His eyes would drift back to Rey every so often, and she would do the same. At one point they looked at the same time, and Rey felt herself blush, wondering how many times he caught her looking at him. She didn’t have long to feel embarrassed as Ben interrupted the party for a short time to say his thanks to everyone and handed out gifts to everyone.

  
  


Rose pulled her to the karaoke machine as things began to wind down. They belted out holiday classics such as Let It Snow, Santa Baby, and All I Want For Christmas Is You. Rey thought she saw Ben smirk at her, but it could have been something Hux said. As she was stepping away Poe asked her to sing with him. They began to sing Baby It's Cold Outside, and Ben’s demeanor completely changed. Rey glanced over where he stood, and the small smirk he had turned into a dark glare that made her uncomfortable. Ben slowly made his way to his office. Rey put on a fake smile as she and Poe finished the song, but her mood was completely soured after seeing Ben look at her with such a disgusted look.

  
  


Rey helped tidy up after nearly everyone left. She looked at her desk and sighed, having one more thing to do before leaving. Her mood deteriorated further. She barely git him to talk, not just at the party, but in general. Ben talks with her coworkers, just not much with her, and she feels jealous over it. He never relaxes around her, or that’s how it feels. He is a great boss, but she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous he never opened up to her. When she got his name for Secret Santa she initially felt excited until she tried to find a gift for him. A quiet man who had expensive taste was damn near impossible to shop for. Then he dared to glare at her as she was singing. She wanted to know what the hell that was about. She watched as Rose left with Hux and threw her jacket over her arm and carried the gift bag to Ben’s office.

“Mr. Solo?” She softly knocked on his door though she could see him sitting at his desk looking out the large window to the side. His arm was propped on the armrest of his chair, with his chin planted on his fingers as if he were deep in thought.

Ben turned his chair to look over at her. “Miss. Johnson, it’s late. You should be heading home.” He offered a small smile.

“Well, I had one more thing to do before I left.” She lifted the bag. “I’m your Secret Santa.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Ben glanced at a box wrapped in red and silver wrapping paper he had set on the edge of his desk before watching her walk in. She looked exhausted and if he didn’t know better, angry.

“Here, it’s not much. I couldn’t get any ideas out of you, with the exception of this. And a tie, but I would probably pick one you already had.” Rey’s tone confirmed to Ben she was annoyed.

“I’m sure whatever you picked out is more than perfect. This oddly works out, because-”

“I wasn’t finished. I know you are my boss, but I’ve tried so hard to get to know you and understand you. I don’t know what I’ve done; I haven’t been overly annoying, but you just shut me out. Other people have no issue talking with you, and I must clearly be missing something. Oh, and if you didn’t like all of this holiday bullshit, you should have told us to take it down a notch instead of hiding and brooding away more than usual.” Rey took a startled breath. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out. I’m tired.” Rey put her jacket on and walked towards the door. “I came in here to give you your gift, there you go. Happy Holiday, Mr. Solo.”

“Miss. Johnson, wait!” Ben stood up from his seat. He watched her shoulders physically tensed as she took a deep breath. “I have something for you as well, though I don’t think it will make up for upsetting you.”

“I don’t need anything.” Rey muttered.

“The hell you don’t.”

“All I wanted was a chance to know you like everyone else, and you couldn’t do that. You had to turn your nose up at my every attempt to offer you something I made or look down at me like I was dirt beneath your shoe for participating in activities _you_ approved of.” She watched as Ben walked around his desk towards her and stopped a few feet in front of her. “If you want me to stop trying, just say it. I didn’t mean to be a pain.” Rey realized she let her emotions get the best of her, and she possibly made a complete fool out of herself. She looked as Ben rolled his lips. She could see the wheels turning in his head for whatever he was about to say. Probably another lecture about how he is her boss and not her friend.

“You want to know what I want?” Ben softly asked as his piercing honey colored eyes were locked onto hers.

“Yes.” Rey barely whispered.

Ben extended his arm towards Rey. “Rey-” He took a deep breath. “All I want for Christmas, is you.”

Rey watched Ben try to keep a serious face when he was clearly embarrassed by what he just said. Rey felt frozen in time and space as she tried to compute if he was being serious or making a cruel joke until she finally ended up laughing.

“That’s not funny, Mr. Solo.” Though she couldn’t stop laughing until she saw his expression was serious. “You’re not joking-”

  
“No, I’m not joking. I just put everything on the line. I haven’t been able to relax around you because of how I feel about you. I may be able to carry on conversations with everyone else because it is easier. But with you, all I can think about is how to be around you without risking it all. About how you are probably unavailable and I cannot help but feel jealous of whatever lucky bastard holds your heart.”

Rey could feel the heat cross her cheeks. “Just be yourself around me, if you haven’t been.” She smiled at his hand. “Put your hand down.”

“Is it Dameron?”

“What? Poe is with Finn.” Rey looked to his hand again. The socially awkward man has had her heart for a while now. “I don’t want it to be just for Christmas, Ben.”

“Neither do I, but you got that song stuck in my head.” He smirked when she laughed again.

“It is a terribly catchy song, I actually hate it-” Rey teased and reached for his hand. Her fingertips lightly touched his.

“Rey, you are killing me-”

“I was wondering if I needed to sing something else for you-” Rey was interrupted by Ben’s sudden movement. 

Ben closed the distance between them, both of his hands cupping her face as his lips crashed onto hers. Rey’s hands first grabbed his wrists then slid onto the back of his hands. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and was happy when his mouth opened in turn. Their open mouth kisses slowly evolved into deeper more sensual kisses. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Her back bumped against the door frame before Ben abruptly pulled away.

“Who else is here?” He nervously asked.

“I was the last one here- oh!” She gasped as he picked her up. His mouth claimed hers once more. 

Months of sexual tension were pouring out of both Ben and Rey as her legs wrapped around his waist. One of her hands buried itself in his hair, the other held onto his back even though she knew he wouldn’t drop her. Ben’s right arm securely held her back while his left tucked itself right under her ass, for support of course, though he wanted nothing more than to give her a good squeeze.

“Ben?” She panted between kisses. 

“Mm?” Ben barely murmured as he moved his lips to her earlobe then pulsepoint.

“Do you want me?” She heard him mumble a _‘fuck yes’_. “Do you want to just let go and break all the barriers?” She knew physically he did; she could feel how hard he was, and she did everything in her power to not grind herself against him. She felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath, pulling his head back to look at her.

“Only if you want to.” Ben’s eyes widened as she reclaimed his mouth and bit his lip. 

Ben kicked his office door shut and walked them towards his desk where he sat Rey. Rey shrugged off her jacket, and Ben removed her shirt. Rey made quick work of his buttons then hopped off the desk to remove the rest of her clothes eyeing Ben as he did the same. They gave each other a very satisfied once over before he pulled her to him. She ran her hands up his muscular abdomen, spread her fingers as she slowly grazed them over his large pectoral muscles before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben softly cupped her breast with one hand while the other slowly trailed its way down her abdomen. She could feel his hand gripping her hip, his hard cock against her stomach and the small amount of precum that was seeping out against her skin.

“I wanna feel you in me.” She murmured against his swollen lips. She smiled as she felt his hand release its tight grip on her hip. She nervously swallowed as his hooded eyes looked down at hers, and she felt nothing. He slowly kissed her, pulling her lower lip with her teeth. Two fingers teased her clit before sliding in between her folds, and he released her lip. She already felt weak in her knees as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Her left hand moved from his neck to his arm, gripping it hard as she clenched around his fingers.

“Are you gonna come already?” He whispered before kissing her again. He enjoyed how her panting breath felt against his lips, how she tried to kiss him back but stopped to wantonly moan. She didn’t have a chance in hell to answer him. She came with a cry as he circled her clit while his fingers fucked. “No wonder you got yourself so worked up earlier. You needed a good release, didn’t you?”

Rey took a few breaths before finally answering him. “It’s been awhile since- and I’ve been sexually frustrated since meeting you. Are you happy to hear that?”

“Yes, actually.” Ben smugly answered. “I’m going to take good care of you baby. I’m going-” He groaned as she began to stroke his cock. He smirked as she bit her lip. She ran her hand up and down his length, giving it a good squeeze here and then smearing his precum with her thumb. “I won’t last long if you keep teasing me.”

“Don’t tell me you are also sexually frustrated, _Mr. Solo_.” She articulated his name and nipped his lip again.

“With you wearing your skin tight clothes and talking about how you enjoy salty balls as you eat your oreo balls, yes I am. And not just from this past week. From the moment you came in for your first interview.” He playfully said as he made her stop pumping him. “I want to fuck you now. Then I want to take you home and fuck you again.”

“Yeah?” Rey smiled as many impure thoughts crossed her mind. How many positions could they try in one night?

“Yeah.” Ben picked her up again. “Wrap your legs around me like you did earlier and hold on tight.” 

Once her legs were securely in place and her arms were around his neck he lowered her onto his length. Rey began gasping over and over again until she let out an _‘oh fuck_ ’ when he was fully sheathed. He walked her back against a wall and began grinding in and out of her. She panted euphorically against his shoulder as she adjusted to his size and how good he felt. His fingers pressed into her hips, fucking in and out of her. His hair fell over his face as well as hers until she moved one of her hands to brush it back, so she could find his lips again. Passionate kisses gave way to smaller kisses as they both began panting and moaning. Rey’s nails began digging into Ben’s skin as she was losing her strength in her legs, and her arms were getting tired. He felt too good; she didn’t want to move, another orgasm was building rapidly.

“Oh fuck, Ben!” Rey shouted and almost threw her head back as she came. 

Ben came moments later as he felt her walls repeatedly clench around his cock. They held each other tightly, staring into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath. Rey unhooked her shaky legs, and Ben helped her stand, rubbing her hips where his fingers dug against her skin. His spend dripped down her legs, and Rey blushed looking over his body once more.

“I’ll find something for you to clean up with.” Ben softly offered.

“Thanks. That was really exciting.” 

“I would have said hot, but I’ll take exciting.” Ben pulled a handkerchief out from his suit and handed it to Rey. 

“So, now what?” Rey sheepishly asked as she wiped her legs.

"What do you mean? We're not done yet." Ben watched as Rey’s blush creeped across her face once more. “Unless you don’t want to-”

“I do!” Rey cleared her throat after her enthusiastic response and smiled at Ben as he handed her her clothes.

“If you are worried about what we need to do professionally, we can cross that bridge when the office opens. I trust you won’t accuse me of sexual harassment, and if I’m ever a jerk to you rip me a new one like you did earlier.” Ben winked at her and took his handkerchief.

  
  


They finished dressing and Rey blushed once more as he shoved the dirtied handkerchief in his pocket. 

“It’s washable.” He said amusingly.

“I know! So-” Rey stepped closer to Ben. “Were you serious earlier?”

“About?” Ben raised his eyebrows.

Rey reached up and straightened his suit jacket. “You want to spend Christmas with me?”

“Yes. If you’re not busy. You want to get to know me, and we just had sex in my office, so, you might as well come home with me. Hell, we can even just leave the city for a few days, take a small vacation, just the two of us.”

“I like the sound of it all. Let’s try to start off small, and I’ll go home with you.”

“We can also go to your place if you want.”

“Your home first. You said you wanted to fuck me there too.” Rey playfully retorted. “Then we can do it again at my apartment.” Rey reached for her old jacket.

“Oh! Before I forget-” Ben grabbed the box off his desk. “I picked your name for Secret Santa.”

Rey shyly took the box and carefully ripped the paper. She gasped after she opened the box. “Ben you shouldn’t have.” Inside the box was a beautiful A-lined winter jacket.

“I hope you don’t mind I got it in black; it will be easier for you to match it with anything.”

“I don’t think I can accept this-”

“But you can sleep with me?” Ben smirked and pulled the jacket out of the box, then helped her into it.

“Fair point. I was tired of wearing the old jacket an ex gave me years ago.” Rey buttoned the jacket and did a little spin. “Oh, I love it!”

“Yeah, I think your old jacket is going in the trash now. Let the past die, so to speak.”

“Are you the jealous type?” Rey smiled as he took her by the hand and carried the bag with the Corellian whiskey in the other hand.

  
  


As they walked hand in hand towards the elevator, both Ben and Rey felt a sense of relief and belonging at the same time. 

“Ben?” Ben loved hearing his name roll off her lips.

“Hm?” Ben looked down at Rey.

“Can you say it one more time?” Rey was giving him a Cheshire cat grin. He knew what she wanted, and he knew what he had to do. Ben sighed and gave her a simple nod of his head. “I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree.” Rey softly sang to Ben in a teasing manner.

Ben let out a small groan. “I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know.” He sang through his teeth, trying so hard not to smile back. “Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
